Dux
by Pokemans28
Summary: This is a brief and sad story of a Farfetch'd.


The forest was dark and gloomy. The thick canopy of trees blocked out the sun almost completely, and we could see very little in certain places. As we stalked the grassy grounds we could hear periodic cries from different types of creatures.

I walked behind my master. I wasn't sure what to expect, but I held my leek close. I looked into

the dark, damp jungle around me. there were several flashes of red eyes in the dark recesses of the foliage. Suddenly, we heard a rustling in the bushes behind us. I whirled around quickly, brandishing my leek. From out of the bush jumped a giant, horned beast. It was pinkish, with hard, rigid skin. He let out a growl and began charging right at me. I quickly stepped aside, digging my beak into the monster's skin as hard as I could. My attack didn't seem to phase the creature much, but I had no other choice but to continue fighting. Now the single horn of my assailant was pointed right at me, moving in with lightning speed. I beat my wings and raised myself into the air. When the beast was below me, I swiftly let myself fall to the ground, making contact with my beak directly on the creature's head. He let out a subdued grunt and fell to the ground. I looked at the fallen enemy, then at my trainer. He had been watching the entire time, and was now reaching into his pack. He pulled out a small, spherical object, much like the one I had chosen to reject months prior, and hurled it at the fainted creature. In a flash of light, the pink beast was within the ball. Moments later, in another flash of light, the ball disappeared from sight. I had seen this process dozens of times. My master was often capturing creatures and saving them in some virtual dimension. I think he called it a "Pee-See". Not sure.

I met Master after my previous owner gave me away. I thought my old trainer was going to love me forever, and let me battle with him. I thought I was his favorite. Now Master owns me. We battle all the time and I've been his right-hand man ever since we left Vermillion. I'm not his only pet, though. We've got plenty of friends on our team. We've got Blastoise, Master's first pet ever. I'm pretty sure Master likes Blastoise more than me, but that's okay, I don't blame him. Then there's Kadabra. He doesn't talk much, but he's one of the most powerful creatures I've witnessed. The pure fear I experience when I watch him battle is indescribable. He's able to manipulate things without touching them. The world is his sandbox, and nothing seems to phase him. After Kadabra there's Snorlax. He let's me nap on his tummy. Next there's Nidoking. Yeah, remember that pink horn guy I beat up? That was Nidorino, and Master evolved him with a moon stone. Now he's way bigger and scarier. Last is Scyther. He's so cool, what with his knife hands and all. He's always saying sly stuff like "Scyther Scyther". What a guy.

Anyway, I'm one of the more important guys on the team. Whenever there's a small tree in the way, I cut it down. Whenever we need to get somewhere that's far away, Master rides on my back. You could say I'm pretty important. Last week we beat the last gym leader, Giovanni. I didn't get to battle much, but that's because I'm flying type, which wouldn't do so hot against Giovanni's monsters. I did, however, see the entire battle, and when Blastoise needed a potion, I fought against Rhydon for like a whole minute. He stomped me into the ground and I fainted, but it was enough for Blastoise to come back and finish the job. You could say I'm pretty important. This past week has been spent training. Blastoise learned Hydro Pump and Scyther's slash attack is stronger than ever. I can't wait to face the Elite Four.

Today we're walking on Route 9. Blastoise says they've already been here. I'm not sure where we're headed. As we're walking along, I notice a PokeCenter next to a mountain. Blastoise says it's called Rock Tunnel, very dark. But instead of going to Rock Tunnel, Master hops on Blastoise's back and we start riding down this river. We float along for a while, until we reach this old, abandoned-looking building. We go inside to find destroyed machines, heaps of scrap and garbage everywhere, and wild creatures running rampant. As we explore the abandoned place, we encounter several monsters that could shoot shocking light out of their bodies. Kadabra easily broke them like eggs on a frying pan. Scyther cut them in half. Blastoise smashed them with a single swipe of his tail. We were unbeatable. I led the way, looking down each curving corridor before my Master so I could detect potential threats. Master didn't seem to pay much attention to me, though. Finally we reach a small room. What I saw before me was like nothing I'd ever seen. A great bird, gigantic and golden, sat majestically combing its feathers. When we walked in, Master reached for his belt. "Go! Kadabra!" The battle had begun. Kadabra attempted to blast the flying beast with a Psybeam, but it missed as the giant bird flew with blinding speed. It let out a deafening cry as it drilled its long beak right into Kadabra's chest. He fell with a thud. Master returned him to his ball, throwing Scyther into the mix. Scyther matched his opponent in speed and kept up with the lightning-fast movement of the golden monster. Scyther was able to land a few strikes to the creature, but ultimately did nothing as a great flash of lightning zapped Scyther to the ground. Next came Snorlax. He let out a lazy roar and threw his body into the beast, crushing it with ease. The bird then quickly flew into the air, zapping Snorlax with a bolt of lightning. This seemed to hurt Snorlax but he stood his ground. Then with great speed, the bird was coming full force at Snorlax. He quickly countered with a body slam, paralyzing his foe. Just then, Master threw a ball at the paralyzed beast. With a flash of light the creature was within. The ball began to roll around on the floor, then it immediately opened up, letting the bird out. The bird came right at Snorlax, catching him off guard. Snorlax fell to the ground with a great smash, and finally it was time for Blastoise to battle. Using all his might, Blastoise was able to quickly put the bird out of consciousness using his newly-learned Hydro Pump move. Master threw another ball, and this time the monster stayed inside. Wow! imagine that! Having this guy on our team will make us absolutely unstoppable! With Blastoise, Me, and Zapdos, we'll be champions for sure!

We leave the abandoned building, and after battling with a very annoying Pokemaniac, Master commands me to fly us to Viridian City. Yes! Finally! We're on our way to the Elite Four! I can hardly wait! I land in front of the PokeCenter and Master goes inside. I follow him in and he goes over to the "Pee-See". I'm not quite sure what he's doing, we've got our dream team already. Why aren't we headed to the League HQ? Master reaches into his bag. He pulls out a red and white sphere. He hardly even looks at me before he bonks me on the head with the ball.

Next thing I know, I'm trapped inside this stupid ball. I thought we were going to the Pokemon League HQ. Why am I in here? What's going on? Maybe Master just has to run an errand. He'll be back soon. I'm pretty important.


End file.
